Be My Superhero
by CookieMonsterWillRuleTheWorld
Summary: When Max, Fang, Nudge and Iggy get thrust together in a science experiment that goes horrribly wrong and ends up giving them supernatural powers, how will they save the world from the evil being that is? summary sucks, read anywas:  OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: OOC.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Max's POV**_

This is so incredibly, brain meltingly boring!  
>I stare around the science lab as the teacher babbles on about a new science assignment that we have to do.<p>

My eyes start to wonder before coming to rest on Fang, and I sigh in exultance as I take in his short dark brown hair, tanned skin and muscular body.  
>My eyes flicker up to his, and suddenly his deep, brown, intense orbs are staring back.<br>I feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I turn to engage in conversation with Nudge.

Nudge Salem is my best friend and she is in all my classes.  
>Along with Fang.<br>Nudge is 5 ft 10, 2 inches taller than me with layered shoulder length curly brown hair matching warm chocolate eyes, delicately placed in the right position on her face.

(A/N: as opposed to wideset or whatever.)

"Gosh, how boring is this assignment," I exclaim, flicking my wavy brown hair over one shoulder.  
>I feel the blush fade from my cheeks until Nudge says smugly, "he was looking at you again."<br>I look down at the desk, than back over to Fang who is rapidly whispering something to Iggy.

Iggy is Fang's best friend, though some people call him Ig for short, just as Fang is somehow (and I have NO idea how so don't even ask) short for Nick.

Iggy is 6ft 2, 2inches taller that Fang, and he has light blonde hair that falls into his bright blue eyes.  
>both Fang and Iggy are athletic, but Fang is more a runner , while Iggy is better at sports like javelin and boxing.<br>Nudge and I are athletic too, but the difference between us and them is that they are the most popular guys in the grade, where as Nudge and I are the rejects.

"You must go in groups of 4."Announces the teacher as I return my attention to the front.  
>"Get in groups of 2 then I will pair you with another group.<br>Nudge and I look at each other and grin, slapping our palms together in satisfaction.  
>The teacher starts to put us in groups and I hold my breath in anticipation.<br>"Koye and Conner go with kayleigh and Ursula to lab 1.  
>Shaun and Luke, Daria and Amity, lab 2.<br>Kyefer and Blake, Lauren and Renee, lab 3.  
>Max and Nudge, Fang and Iggy, lab 4."<p>

I let out the breath I've been holding and work on keeping the smile from my face as Nudge and I pack up our stuff to head for lab 4.

Fang opens the door for me and I smile as I walk past, "thanks."

I open the door to lab 4 and we file in, setting our stuff down on the benches.  
>Our school has heaps of money so we have 20 science labs.<br>This means that when we go into groups for science, each group gets its own lab.

"So what are we going to do for our assignment?" asks Fang, looking at me.  
>"Well, ahh," I stutter embarrassingly, "we could mix Mercury with two other different chemical, say Potassium and Phosphorous, and record the different reactions or something?"<br>I shrug my shoulders, hoping that made sense and I didn't babble on too much.  
>Everything goes quiet and I look up to see Fang and Iggy staring at me, their eyes wide open in awe, jaws gaping.<br>"Wow," breaths Fang.  
>"you are so smart," chimes in Iggy.<br>Fang blurts out, "I'm so glad we got paired with you," then adds on "'cause you're so smart," as a last second remark.  
>Iggy snickers at Fang, who glares back and Nudge smirks too.<br>I have no Idea what's going on.

_**End of Chapter 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Fang's POV**_

Max raises an eyebrow in confusion then turns to get her book out of her bag.  
>I feel my breath catch in my throat before noticing Iggy turn red and shake from suppressed laughter.<br>I death glare him as I walk over to Max, put my bag down beside hers, and extract my book.  
>I open my mouth to say something but I freeze up and the words are captivated in my voice box.<br>Max turns away to start setting up the experiment and I sigh.  
>I'm the most popular guy in our grade and I can't work up the courage to talk to the girl I like!<br>Why can't they make like, an instruction book or something?  
>Oh well.<br>I decide to try and focus on our science experiment to get a good mark.  
>I slide over to Max and start helping her set up the Mercury and Potassium experiment while Iggy and Nudge set up the Mercury and Prosperous experiment.<br>I decide to start a conversation and rack my brains for some intelligible question.  
>"S-so, uh, how long have you been learning guitar?" I stutter in an attempt at conversation.<br>"um, about four years this year. I started learning sometime in year 4 when I was 10. What about you?"  
>"I've been learning since year 4 as well. It's pretty awesome, I love playing guitar, it's so cool.<br>Maybe one day you can come over to my house or something and we can jam?" I suggest hopefully.  
>"Sure!" she replies enthusiastically, "Sounds heaps good, awesome."<br>"Can I have you number?" I ask, hoping I'm not being too obvious.  
>"Yeah, sure, got paper or something?" replies Max and I feel my heart pace quicken.<br>I pull out my phone and go to ADD NEW NUMBER.  
>"Okay, ready!" I say happily.<br>"Umm, my home number is **** ****, and my mobile is, 04** *** ***," she says blushing.  
>"Uh, can I have yours?"<br>I look at her in surprise but happily oblige.

**(A/N: Ha, and you thought I was going to give you Max's phone number!)**

I walk back from the bathroom, hoping the experiments are going okay.  
>I see Iggy stirring the Mercury and Phosphorous potion with a glass stirring rod.<br>"No, don't do that," squeals Nudge, running over to assess the damage.  
>I walk over to where Max is standing, in front of the Mercury and Potassium beaker.<br>The beaker is on a tripod above a Bunsen burner set to blue flame.  
>"Eek!"<br>I hear a squeal and a CRASH as both Max and I turn to see what the matter is.  
>A strange pale blue mist has started to seep out of Iggy's experiment which must have occurred as the consequence for him stirring it.<br>Nudge is picking herself up off the floor from tripping over a chair.  
>The chair is leaning against the main power board and has flicked off the gas switch.<br>Iggy and Nudge are both supporting peculiar expressions on their faces.  
>I turn around and notice the fire from our Bunsen has extinguished itself.<br>Max is looking anxiously over then beaker when she starts to speak, "I don't think that-"

KA BOOM

There is an enormous blue flame fire ball explosion and the impact of it throws Max against me as we hit the ground.  
>Suddenly everything is as was and I blink my eyes in surprise, staring around.<br>Our beaker is sitting unscathed, on the tripod while its contents are calmly bubbling away.  
>Iggy's mixture of Mercury and Prosperous is just like it was before he stirred I, while Iggy and Nudge stars, dazedly around the unmarked room.<br>there is no evidence whatsoever of the strange occurrence that had just taken place and I am utterly astounded.  
>We slowly get up and walk to the centre of the room, silent in shock sufferance.<p>

_**End of chapter 2**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Nudge's POV**_

We all stare at each other in shock for a moment or two, recovering from our ordeal

Max's eyes flit over to Fang as he runs his hands through his hair and I can almost hear her think to herself: _Oh my gosh. So hot, so hot, breathe Max breathe! Wait, something really weird just happened, you shouldn't be thinking about Fang now!_

If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was somehow purposely projecting her thoughts out loud, but then again I can usually tell what she's thinking anyway.

Out of the corner of my eye, I glimpse Iggy with a slightly confused, yet amused expression etched onto his face.

Fang hasn't noticed and I work hard to keep a smile from forming on my face.

I see Max glance at Fang then I hear her voice start up again.

_Hmm… I wish I could turn up the heat a bit more…_

As soon as I hear her think that, a wave of heat swept over us all.

Iggy's forehead creases as he looks up at Max then at Fang and me. I catch his eye and he raises his eyebrow as I shrug.

Fang holds his arm up and wipes away a bead of sweat that has rolled down his forehead. "Who turned up the heat?"

He grabs the bottom of his white polo school shirt and gives it a quick tug.

Max's expression glazes over

I let out a silent scream and spin around on my heels so my back is to the shirt-removing Fang. "UGH. Make it go AWAY."

Ig then takes off his shirt and exclaims while pointing at his 6 pack. "You call that a 6 pack? Look at these babies!"

Fang just looks at him bluntly. "No. I call it an 8 pack."

Kai's grin falls from his face and I shake my head.

I turn back around and fold my arms. "Can we please concentrate on what just happened?"

Max snaps out of her fantasy world, then blushes while eagerly nodding her head to cover up her embarrassment.

"Okay then. What happened?" Fang asks me sternly.

"Uhh-"I start, but Max cuts in.

"We were involved in a catastrophic phenomenal chemical reactionary explosion that for some peculiar reason, it didn't have any physical effects on us or the lab!"

Ig blinks rapidly. "Uh… English please."

"Big boom. Chemical reaction. No damage," Fang explains slowly.

"OOOOHHHHH!" Ig says gleefully.

"We probably should finish our science assignment now, 'cause otherwise we won't get any marks for it and if we fail, my dad will kill me!" exclaims Max.

"Yeah, okay, well you and me can go write down the results for the Mercury and Potassium experiment, and Iggy and Nudge can do the Mercury and Phosphorous experiment," suggests Fang.

We all nod in agreement and rush back to our workbooks.

I quickly draw up a table and fill it in, as Ig looks over my shoulder and copies from me.

In 5 minutes I have a table draw up full of accurate results and a page report on the effects of mixing Mercury with phosphorous.

The second page will be Max and Fang's page report on Mercury meets Potassium, then the last page will be comparing the two experiments.

The bell goes for the end of period 6 and we hurriedly pack up.

"Hey guys, I think it's best if we don't mention this to anyone... you know, just in case," says Fang uncertainly.

"Yeah, that's probably best," I say as I zip up my bag.

"So uh, see you tomorrow then? Fang asks Max awkwardly.

I shake my head as I leave the room and head towards the bus bay.

_**End of Chapter 3  
><strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Iggy's POV  
><strong>_I walk home slowly, going over today's events in my mind, trying to figure out what happened.

I see a dollar on the ground about 2 feet in front of me. I really can't be bothered bending over to pick it up and I imagine it levitating up off the ground and into my outstretched hand.

To my amazement, the coin is doing just that.  
>I stare at it in disbelief, wondering what the hell is going on.<p>

I look around to see if anyone else has witnessed what just happened but there is no one in sight.

"Okay… Just a little weird…" I mutter quietly.

I continue walking home, puzzling over this strange predicament.

"I'm home," I announce as I walk in the front door and take off my shoes.

I stop moving to wait for a response but hear nothing.

"Looks like it's another late day for dad again…" I sigh sadly.

I wish mum still lived in Kiama so I could go there after school while dad is working late shifts at the bowling club but no, she had to move to Queensland with her good for nothing boyfriend, Henry.

I feel sorry for dad. It's not his fault she walked out on us, or that he has to work night after night at the bowling club to earn just enough money for us to survive on.

Fang's parents are divorced too, but at least they are still friends and they both live in the Kiama district.

I unpack my bag and grab a cookie and a coke before flopping down on the computer chair and opening up fire fox.

I Google _**Science experiments gone wrong**_, but the results have nothing to do with what I am looking for.

I sigh and open up msn, hoping someone will be online.

Oh good, Fang's online, so I open up a conversation.

_Surfer_legend_58 says:  
>Hey Fang, sup<em>

_Guitar_Hero_rules_the_world says:_

_Nm_

_U?_

_Surfer_legend_58 says:_

_On the way home from skool, I saw a coin n I couldn't be bothered to pick it up so Imagined it floating to me n it did! Im seriously not trynna pull you leg. I don't know wats happening but I hav this strange feeling it has something to do with that science experiment._

_Guitar_Hero_rules_the_world says:_

_Wow, that's weird._

_I was trying 2 start the fire cause mums still at work n it was lighting, so I was just sitting there, staring at the fire place and the wood all burst into flames. I'm wondering just exactly what we did to those experiments_

_Surfer_legend_58 says:_

_I don't know, do we have science tomorrow?_

_Guitar_Hero_rules_the_world says:_

_Yea, first period, we can ask Max and Nudge if anything weird happened to them :P would that b weird?_

_Surfer_legend_58 says:_

_Since when do you care if your being weird or not?_

_Guitar_Hero_rules_the_world says:_

_Uhhh…_

_G2g, mums home n im not supposed 2 b on_

_Cya_

_**Guitar_Hero_rules_the_world says: is now offline.**_

I exit from the conversation and spin around in my swivel chair.

I see the TV remote sitting onto of the TV and focus my eyes on it, concentrating on imagining the remote floating towards me.

At first it just wobbles a lot then it slowly floats towards me, as it get closer it speeds up and I am forced to duck to avoid being hit in the head with the remote.

Interesting, the power or whatever it is must work stronger in a close distance range.

The remote goes flying past my head and into the lounge room.

I jump up and rush over to the remote and leap up in the air and catch it, skillfully.

"Score." I grin.

"Score what?"

I spin around to see dad walk in wearing his waiter suit.

"Gah… Uh... Nothing!" I exclaim as I sprint away into my room.

I drop down onto my bed landing face first into my pillow.

Leaving my face in the pillow I throw my hand around trying to find my blue iPod Nano Chromatic.

When I do I pop the ear phone in my ears and straight away the music plays.

"GAH!" I gasp mystified. "Woah, that wasn't like that last time… Oookay… REALLY strange now…"

Dad pokes his head into my room. "Ig? Is everything okay?"

I nod my head trying to hide my shock.

He just raises an eyebrow and walks off muttering something about having to talk to mum and getting her to talk to me about something.

Meh

Gah!, he's trying to give me… the talk! Nnnnnoooooooooooo!

Ugh, what have u gotten myself into!

_**End of chapter 4**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Max's POV**_

I tap my foot impatiently as I stand outside the main science room waiting for the teacher to come.

Nudge giggles at my impatience which abruptly turns to laughter at my sudden intake of breath as Fang turns the corner and comes into view.

Fang strides towards me a purposeful expression etched onto his face, Iggy at his heels.

By this time Nudge has stopped laughing and has her eyes trained on Iggy.

"Hi!" I say to them as I try to hold back a massive smile. I think about covering my mouth with my hand but then I realize that that would look very stupid.

"Hi," says Fang back to me. "Ummm did anything weird or out of the ordinary happen to you last night? 'Cause some pretty unusual stuff happened to us."

"Yeah!" I reply but before I can start my next sentence, Miss Srebmach storms up behind us and shouts, "Get into class your four! Do you want detention?"

"Maybe we do!" says Iggy smugly.

"Shut up Ig!" says Fang.

We walk really quickly back to science class and just before we get in the door; Fang comes up behind me and whispers "Let's all talk after school k?"

"Okay" I reply. I couldn't hide my smile after that one.

The rest of the day is uneventful and in 6th period, I find myself staring at the clock willing the minute hand to skim over the last 4 minutes of school and let us out.

The bell finally rings, and in my head I am screaming "YES! FREEDOM!"

Nudge and I begin to pack our bags when Fang and Iggy walk over to us.

"Wanna talk while we all get some ice-cream?" asks Fang.

"Sounds good!" I reply enthusiastically.

Maybe a bit too enthusiastically.

"Sure!" says Nudge.

"Where are we going?" I ask Fang.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"Hmmm . . . let's go to café All Aboard! They have really good ice-cream!"I say to him, but I can't stop staring at him.

LOOK AWAY! I tell myself, but I can't.

I suddenly look at the ground, but this is because I have tripped over a rock and I am falling.

The ground rushes up towards my face, but stops ½ way there.

I am frozen, suspended in mid-air and unable to move.

Suddenly I'm upright, on my feet again and I can move.

"Oh my gosh, did I do that?" says Nudge.

"No, I did that!" says Iggy.

"Okay, I think both of you did that, and whatever you did, thanks!" I say.

"S'ok." They both say.

"Does this count as one of those freaky things that we're going to be talking about?" asks Fang.

"Definitely." I reply.

We reach the café and walk over to the giant freezer to choose what flavor ice-cream we want.

"Uhhh, I want, THAT ONE!" I exclaim, pointing at the cookies and cream flavored tub.

"Oh, me too!" Exclaims Fang and I smile at him.

"Two one scoop waffle cone cookies and cream ice-creams please" says Fang to the employee as he pulls out his wallet.

I start to pull my wallet out of my pocket and open it to extract a $5 note but Fang puts his hand on mine to prevent me from taking out the money and I feel a shiver run up my spine.

"I'll pay for it," he says smiling at me.

"It's okay, I've got money," I say, loving his smile.

"No, its fine, I do too and besides, you wouldn't be here having to pay for ice-cream if I hadn't asked you to come," he counter attacks.

"Are you sure?" I ask, unconvinced, I don't want him to have to spend all of his money on me; I'm thrilled he's trying to pay for me though.

"Yeah, of course!" he says convincingly.

"Well, okay, if you're sure," I say, hesitatingly, "Thank you" I smile.

"No problem!" smiles Fang.

He passes me my ice-cream and I smile thankfully.

We walk down to the beach and along the sand as we wait for Iggy and Nudge.

Fang timidly grabs my hand as we walk and I smile at him encouragingly.

He smiles back and I feel my heart beating faster.

We are walking close together and I turn my head to say something to him and find his lips inches away from mine.

His eyes are intently staring into mine and I blush as he starts to lean in.

"Fang, Max!" yells Iggy, running down to us as we slowly move apart embarrassed, but still holding hands.

"Look, I got a pistachio flavored ice-cream and -" He says excitedly, his voice fading at the end as he notices Fang's piercing glare.

Nudge walks down and stops beside him looking at me apologetically, licking her chocolate ice-cream.

"So uh, weird stuff?" says Iggy nervously, still fearful of Fang.

"Well, last night," says Nudge, starting to recount her story.

"My brother Gazzy and I were watching TV, when I read her mind, I heard her plotting to put a whoopee cushion under my seat cushion!

So, I went away and gave him enough time to put the whoopee cushion there, so when I came back, I pushed him onto it" said Nudge gleefully. "It farted SOOOOOO loudly!"

Iggy burst into laughter, "Jeez, wish I had siblings!"

"You can have mine" offers Nudge giggling.

"I'm keeping mine!" I exclaim laughing too, thinking of Angel, my baby sister.

"Yeah, get your own siblings," says Fang grudgingly but unable to hold back a smile.

"Well," I say after the laughter has died down.  
>"Yesterday when I was walking home from school, it was really windy and I don't like wind so I was heaps annoyed so I said STOP and it did! Then I saw this really ugly tree and when I glared at it, it caught on fire, but on some new apparent reflex I have, I raised my hand towards the tree and doused the flames with water from my palms. Then I kept pointing my palms at the tree and grew back, but prettier than before!"<p>

Fang and Iggy stare at me in amazement, but Nudge had already heard the story.

"Woah," Fang and Iggy say in unison and I chuckle at the expressions on their faces.

"Maybe we're going to be the fantastic four!" exclaims Iggy excitedly, " I wanna be the human torch!"

"Oh gosh, I've lost the will to live" moans Fang in mock horror, and I giggle as Iggy smiles sheepishly.

"Well," says Nudge, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Both Iggy and I seem to have telepathic and telekinetic powers, and we did happen to be at the same experiment and the time of the accident. So I'm assuming we have the same powers, and you two have the same powers. Which are, well, there is fire, wind, and uh, the tree growing back could be considered as earth. Those are three elements and I'm guessing if you tried, you could control water too, therefore you guys can control the elements.  
>I reckon me and Iggy can do the mind stuff because when our experiment went… weird, gas came out and that's more, well I don't know but your experiment exploded and that seems heaps physical, equaling the elements, and gas is more… silent therefore mental.<p>

**End Of Chapter 5.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6- Fang's POV**_

"Wow".

Iggy, Max and I all say in unison while staring in amazement and shock at Nudge.

How the hell did she even come up with that? I bet Iggy didn't even understand half of what she just said.

I turn to look at Max, who is biting her lip in concentration while running through Nudge's theory in her mind.

"Your lip is bleeding," I inform her as I see a drop of red appear.

She runs her tongue around her lips, unintentionally making my desire for her worse. I quickly avert my eyes and work on keeping my breathing normal.

Jeez that chick is killing me!

I hear Iggy snort and muffle his laughter.  
>I look at him in surprise, wondering what he is laughing about when I remember his mind reading skills.<p>

"You horny bastard" sinkers Iggy, still struggling to keep his laughter under control.

"Get out of my head!" I yell at him glowering.

"Shh Fang," murmurs Max soothingly. "Fang, it's alright, don't kill Iggy, Iggy, no more mind reading people's minds until we work something out."

"Awww" whines Iggy upset. "Okay".

"And no swearing either" scolds Nudge.

"Why is everybody ganging up on me!" whines Iggy, but he is met by a round of raised eyebrows. "Alright. Shutting up now," says Iggy with raised palms.

"We should make some kind of pact, you know, so no one can use their powers to hurt people, show off, or invade other people's privacy," I say, glaring at Iggy at the end.

"Yeah, I think so too," says Nudge nodding.  
>"We should figure out something more detailed later though. For now, lets just stick with try not to use your powers, don't tell anyone and err… what you said before."<p>

"I agree," I say nodding my head.

"Me too," nods Max.

"But …," protests Iggy, staring wistfully at my forehead.

"Don't…," I growl warningly at him and he nods, surrendering as he sighs in defeat, "Yeah, okay, agreed."

"What's the time?" says Nudge suddenly, her tone urgent.

"Ohhh…" says Max, sounding slightly downcast as she examines her watch. "It's five to six."

"You don't have to go yet!" I exclaim, a concerned expression working its way onto my face. "Its Australian summer, it doesn't get dark till 7:30 at least!"

"But we have to go and watch my brother at his martial arts grading thingo," said Nudge, sighing wistfully.

"We'd better go then…" says Max, looking reluctant to leave.

"Yeah okay bye!" says Nudge cheerfully.

Max smiles and waves as she starts to leave suddenly her foot slips and she slides down the slight hill and crashes into me.

We fall over and she lands on top of me, straddling my hips. She (looking very embarrassed) starts to get up but slips again, and falls back down on top of my groin, making me jerk, uh oh…

_**Max's POV**_

I slip as I fall on Fang again, after struggling to get up, and he jerks.

He freezes and his eyes open wide. I am sitting on his groin and I mentally slap myself for how much pain I must have caused him.

That's weird.

I know Fang is really muscley but I didn't think he was that har- oh… =0

_**Iggy's POV**_

Max looks embarrassed as she finally gets up, but not as embarrassed as Fang.

! I bite my lip to keep from laughing.

_**Nudge's POV**_

Oh My Gosh. *Palm to forehead*.

**End Of Chapter 6.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

"I can't believe Gazzy graduated two grades!" I exclaim excitedly as Max gets out of the car and walks over the her front door.

"I know me either! Thanks for the lift!" Max replies before going inside.

"So," says mum as we drive back to our house, "Have you packed for the school camp on Monday?"

"No, not yet, I'll pack on Sunday, today's only Friday."

Beep Beep Beep

4:00

I reach over and quickly set the alarm clock to snooze. This is too early for humans to be awake! I complain to myself. I force myself out of bed, get dressed and get ready for the bus trip to Berry.

_**Max's POV**_

I climb onto the bus excitedly, looking around for Fang.  
>I can't see him anywhere, noooooooooooooooooooooo!<p>

I hear someone else arrive and walk up the steps onto the bus.

I am overcome with relief as I turn to see Fang walk onto the bus, smiling at me.

I smile back shyly, and embarrassingly, blush.  
>Fang chuckles under his breath and I turn redder, wondering why on Earth I have to blush so easily.<p>

He walks up to me and motions to a seat beside us which happens to be ¾ of the way down the bus.

I slide in, ending up on the window side and Fang sits down beside me, still smiling.  
>Fortunately there are two seats vacant in front of us for Nudge and Iggy to occupy.<p>

Nudge walks up the steps of the bus, scanning the seats for us.  
>Her face brightens when she spots Fang and I and she makes her way towards us, though there is now a slightly amused expression on her face.<p>

_**Nudge's POV**_

I climb on the bus scanning the seats for my friends and smile when I spot Fang and Max.

Unusually they are sitting ¾ of the way down the bus.  
>Fang usually sits at the very back of the bus with the rest of the popular people and Max usually sits in the middle vicinity with the people who aren't popular but are not so annoying that they always get mocked.<p>

Max and Fang are attracting a lot of stares and I can see a couple of his friends supporting smirks.

I walk down the aisle and sit down on front of Max on the window side.

"So what made you decide to sit next to Max instead of your Neanderthal friend?" I ask Fang.

"Umm, well I umm, wanted to talk, umm, more about the umm, stuff," Fang eventually stutters out.

"Iggy Dillon, if you don't get on this bus immediately we will leave without you!" I hear Miss Srebmach scream.

I turn around and see Iggy get on the bus, looking around for us.

"Ig!" Fang yells, putting his hand up and waving him over. "Ig sees him and starts walking but ½ ways down the aisle he trips and face plants the floor causing the whole bus to start laughing.

He gets up embarrassed and practically runs to where we're sitting and sits down next to me, hanging his head.

"Enjoy your trip?" asks Fang, trying to hold back laughter.  
>"Ha ha," says Ig sarcastically.<p>

Nawww is on repeat in my head; Fang and Max look so cute sitting next to each other!

_**Max's POV**_

I'm not very good at keeping my facial expressions subtle.

I couldn't possibly remove my huge smile with a hot iron!

It does decrease a little though when it's time to get off the bus and I am no longer next to him.

But the dreaded curse returns when we are off the bus and he hurries over to stand next to me.

"So, uh… don't you think we should pitch our tents near each other, um, incase anything weird happens?" Fang asks nervously.

"umm, yeah sure, that should be a good idea," I respond pleased.

Fang then quickly walks away to grab his bags over near the bus.

When he has gone to look for a tent spot, I grin and dance over to the bus to retrieve my luggage.

I notice Nudge looking at me with a big smirk heavily drawn onto her face.

I quickly remember what Fang said and drag my luggage close to where his tent is being set up. A fantastic view!

I realize that Fang and Ig are almost finished pitching their tent, and unhappily groan in dissatisfaction.

"Hey do you want some help with that?" Fang asks me. Nudge is still smirking, as she unzips the tent bag with all the poles in it.

"Sure," I reply. Fang comes over and helps us spread the tent out on the ground.  
>I begin to hammer a peg into the ground but I barely clip the side of it.<p>

"Can I help you?" asks Fang.

"Yes please," I respond. "I think I need some it!"

Fang takes my hand with the hammer enclosed in it, and guides my hand, tapping the peg gently into the ground, and I'm glad his hand seems so strong and capable because tingles are shooting up and down my arm and I couldn't even hold a feather at the moment if I was asked, I was feeling that weak!

The peg is only halfway into the ground when Ig comes up to us, takes the hammer and exclaims "This is how you do it!"  
>He raises the hammer with his right hand and stretches his arm as far as it will reach, and brings it down with such force, that it misses the peg completely and creates a massive puncture in the hard ground.<p>

"Great Ig," says Fang glaring at him pointedly.

"Uh, oh, well I think I'll go and umm, err, yeah?" says Ig, finally catching on and he walks over to the other side of the tent where Nudge is and starts helping her.

Fang sighs then smiles at me.  
>Shyly, he puts his hand back over mine via my shoulders and helps me nail the rest of the tent peg into the ground.<p>

I look up and see his deep caring eyes staring down into my own.  
>He smiles and starts to lean down, his face getting closer to mine with every passing second.<br>I raise my head up to meet his, my heart pounding.

"Fang, come help me unload the food supplies," says Mr. Danldoow suddenly, laughter in his voice.

He knows fully well what he just interrupted and did it on purpose.

He is really an awesome teacher; he just likes to mess with us.

I bet he's gonna make sure Fang and I are in the same group, give us some time alone and then keep interrupting us.

Fang and I both sigh and look away.

"Well you'd better go help him," I say reluctantly and get up to move onto the next nail.

"Yeah, see you later," says Fang and slouches off.

_**Fang's POV**_

Mr. Danldoow chuckles as I grouch over, obviously wishing he hadn't just interrupted, but if he didn't, something else probably would have anyway.

"You know," says Mr. Danldoow suddenly, "none of the teachers watch that glade over there between 7:00 and 8:00."

Mr. Danldoow points over to a path I hadn't noticed before and winks at me.

"There aren't enough teachers to watch the whole camp at once so whatever you do, don't take your girl there tonight," he winks at me again and I blink in shock.  
>I like her being described like that, my girl, I like it.<p>

This was like a late 15th birthday present, I thought, a smile creeping onto my face.

Really late since my birthday was back in April and it's June, but I'm fine with it arriving now.

_**End of Chapter 7.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8, Iggy's POV**

I chuckle quietly to myself as M. Danldoow calls Fang over- happy to (for once) not be the subject of his glare.

It is actually pretty freaky.

His eyes cloud over and flash as if there is a thunderstorm inside and you can see the lightening through his eyes.

I see Nudge grin in amusement as Max sighs, then she too chuckles, realising the funny side of the situation, then continues hammering in the tent pegs.

After Fang finishes helping Mr. Danldoow unload the food supplies and the girls finish setting up their tent, the teachers announce that we can go for a walk around the island as long as we stay in sight of the multiple paths leading back to the burial grounds.

Did I just think burial grounds?

I meant camping grounds, I probably just though burial grounds because the announcement was made by Miss Srebmach, old cow.

"Meet you at beach 5!" exclaims Nudge, laughing as she and Max dart up the trail to the 5th beach.

There are 10 beaches on the isle of Berry, with two life guards on each, employed by the owners of the isle.

Fang and I look at each other and shrug before quickly walking after them.

"Sorry about before," I apologise sincerely, digging my hands into the pockets of my jeans.

Fang-realising that for once I am being serious and am genuinely sorry- smiles at me.

"We're cool," he announces and we punch fists.  
>Guys in general don't show emotion to each other and that is about the most show of emotion you'd get out of us towards another guy, but it the equivalent of when girls hug each other and are always like " luv ya" to one another and they always put it at the ends of their emails.<p>

"So," I say grinning. Now that the rift has been healed, I am free to tease him anyway I see fit, as long as it doesn't stop him from being near Max.

"You obviously want her pretty bad," I smirk.

"Ugh, so bad," groans Fang, punching a tree as we pass by, "It's so frustrating and I want her that much."

I smile sympathetically at Fang, "well if you want I can try and distract Nudge while you and Max sneak around the rocks to the other un-viewable side of the cove."

"Really? Thank you so much" says Fang smiling and I grin.

Suddenly I get a thought worming it's way into my brain, and it's not mine.

_Damn those girls are hot. I wonder how old they are?  
>"Hey girls, where are you going? Come keep us lonely life savers company!"<em>

I am one of the too life savers on duty, calling to Max and Nudge through the megaphone and checking them out through the binoculars.  
>Uh oh. Fang's not going to be happy.<p>

Suddenly my eyes come back into focus and Fang is waving his hand in front of my eyes, a worried expression on his face.

"Dude, are you okay?" asks Fang when he notices that my eyes have come back into focus.

I hesitate.

"Iggy, what is it?" asks Fang more worried and the brief expression of relief that appeared when I refocused is replaced with concern.

"Dude, the life saves are hitting on your girlfriend!" I inform him.

"Huh?"

"Will you allow me permission into your brain for a minute? I need to show you something."

"Well... okay, if it's important," he relents grudgingly.

I hope this works, it's just a theory of mine.

I close my eyes and concentrate on sending what I saw into Fang's head.

I hear a gasp and hope that means it's working.

I replay the event in my mind and open my eyes when I finish to see Fang opening his eyes with a mixture of shock, amazement, anger and jealously (about the guys looking at Max through the binoculars) flitting across his face.

"Come on, let's go!" says Fang after he has recovered and sprints up the trail to the beach.

I following smiling to myself, those life savers are in for it.

**Fang's POV**

I grab Iggy's hand and yank it hard, forcing him to run faster. We get to beach 5 and I see Max and Nudge talking to the life guards. A wave of jealousy washes over me.

"Right," I say to Ig, "I have to tell Max how I fell about her."

"Are you sure?" asks Ig."

"Yeah-huh"

I run over to Max and say hi.

"Hey Fang," she replies, "whatcha doing?"

"I-uh-I" I stutter, "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me for a walk after dinner tonight at like 7?"

"Sure, I'd love to," she smiles at me.

"Come on, let's go swimming," she says to Ig me and Nudge.

**Max's POV**

I meet Fang at 7:00.

"I thought we might go for a walk down there," he suggests, pointing towards the glade.

"Sure," I say smiling up at him.

He returns my grin with the most gorgeous smile that makes me want to melt right there and then.

We start to make our way down to the glade and he grabs my hand. We walk hand-in-hand across the glade. Suddenly he stops and turns to face me.

"Max," he says quietly, "I don't really know how to say this but... okay here goes... I really really like you."

I am gobsmacked!

One of the most popular guys in the school- the one that I happen to like- likes me!

He leans in and his lips touch mine. They are soft and warm and even better than I ever imagined or dreamt what my first kiss would be like. It's the most magical moment of my life.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to do that," he says, his voice low and gravelly as he kisses me again, his arms sliding down, hesitantly at first, then more confidently wrapping around my waist.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes," I manage to whisper. He even had to ask?

He kisses me once more, softly, as if unable to keep his lips from mine, now that he knows I love him back.

We walk back to our tents holding hands and I swear we both had the goofiest smiles on our faces and I bet if we had a mirror, we would've cracked up.

We stop in front of my tent and turn to face each other still grinning.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" he says, the sweetest expression on his face making me want to "awww" out loud right then.

I boldly stand on my tippy toes and kiss him before unzipping my tent.

"Definitely, goodnight!" I say smiling happily then I disappear inside.

**Fang's POV**

After I kiss her goodbye I walk back to our tent, the same goofy smile still on my face.

I cannot believe I finally got the courage to ask her out!

I climb into our tent and Ig looks up at me with the weirdest expression.

"Dude, what's up with you?" he asks.

"Man, I'm going out with Max!"

"Well I knew it'd happen eventually," Ig says matter-of-factly while grinning, "Now I just have to see if Nudge likes me."

"I'm sure she does man, night."

"Thanks Fang, you're very reassuring. Yeah night."

I fall back onto, my sleeping back and sigh in bliss closing my eyes falling into a sleep filled with sweet dreams of Max.

**End Of Chapter 8.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

**Nudge's POV**

I yawn, stretch and sit up as Iggy attempts to knock on the tent door, which is kind of impossible since our tent is made of canvas.

"Yeah, come in," I call sleepily as Iggy enters, though Max is still sleeping soundly.

"Where's Fang?" I ask when Iggy re zips the tent door behind him.

"He went to have a shower," he replies and I look at my watch.  
>6:00am<p>

"But the hot water doesn't come on until 6:30," I state staring at him confusedly.

"Uh..." stalls Iggy turning red but I stare at him waiting for an answer.

"That is kind of the point... he err, he wanted a _freezing_ cold shower... if you get what I mean..." he trails off.

I stare at him for a moment uncomprehendingly until I understand what he is trying to get across. "Oh."

A minute later after an awkward silence, Fang knocks-well he attempts to anyways- and enters. He spies Max sleeping on the ground and a tender look crosses his face for a second and he leans down to brush a strand of hair gently from her face and she smiles in her sleep.

A look of joy crosses Fangs normally guarded face and I can see in an instant that he would do anything for her.

The moment is so sweet.

**Max's POV**

I am half awake and I feel a gentle hand brushing hair out of my face and I smile. I open my eyes to see Fang sitting next to me smiling.

"Morning gorgeous," he says in the sweetest voice.

"Morning," I say smiling widely, "But isn't a little early to be waking up?"

"For you maybe, but not for me. I'm happy to stay here while you go back to sleep," he says kissing me on the cheek and lying down next to me. He kisses the top of my head once more before I fall back to sleep in his arms.

**Fang's POV**

I am lying next to Max just watching her sleep. She looks so sweet and peaceful when she sleeps. I just want to lean over and kiss her but then again I don't want to disturb her.

I lie there for a little while longer watching her sleep and then I hear Miss Clark and Ms. Williams banging the pots and pans to officially wake us up.

Max's eyes slowly open and she smiles because she knows that I am still here holding her.

"Good morning again" she says sleepily.

"Morning," I say with a smile, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you sleep?" I say looking down to kiss her.

As our lips meet I get the butterflies in my stomach that I always get when I see her.

She sits up and climbs into my lap.

I just sit there holding her for a while, until she says "Well I'd better get dressed."

"Okay, I will meet you at the breakfast tables, see you soon," I say leaning down to kiss her.

I climb out of the tent grinning wildly and run my hand through my hair messing it about.

I sit at a table with three other seats when Iggy occupies the seat opposite me.

Nudge comes up a minute later and sits on my left followed by Max who sits on my right. I grab her hand under the table and she smiles at me, causing my heart to pound.

We have to wait 2 minutes for everyone to file in and choose their seat before getting up to select their food from the buffet.

_Max is so amazing, I am whipped man._ I think to myself.

"Awww c'mon Fang, gimme a break, I CAN read minds you know" Ig whispers, "No more soppy stuff while I'm around please."

"Dude, get out of my head will you!" I whisper back at him. Jeez, I am so pathetic, even my best friend thinks it's soppy!

**Max's POV**

After breakfast we are put into groups. Me, Fang, Nudge and Iggy are all in the same group and up for rope course first.

I laugh because Fang and Ig are acting like idiots 'cause they're excited about the flying fox. Nudge immediately volunteers for me to go first.

"Go Max" Fang whispers in my ears as I harness up. I smile and climb up onto the platform. The flying fox is so awesome, now I can see what Fang and Ig were so hyped up about.

**Nudge's POV**

I watch Ig getting harnessed up to go on the flying fox. He is smiling and laughing at Fang who has said something funny. It's at that moment that I realise that I really like Ig, He is so cute with his blonde hair and blue eyes. I walk over to Max.

"Max, I have something to tell you. I just realised I really like Iggy."

She just blinks at me and I start to worry if I like... somehow murdered her with the unexpected news... uh oh... what if she like- suddenly a smile works it's way onto her face and I relax.

"I know," she says.

"Huh?" how could she possibly know when I only just figured it out myself?

"I could tell even if you hadn't realised it yet, you subconsciously like him," she says as if she is the one with the mind reading skills instead of me!

"I'm not that obvious am I?" I ask suddenly alarmed.

"No," she says smiling gently – is that even possible? Can you really smile gently?- "I just know you really well, even better than you know yourself. No one else knows," she assures me, smiling.

Fang and Ig have just had their go on the flying fox and are walking over to us so I drop the subject.

"So, have you been on the flying fox yet?" asks Ig, exhilarated.

"No," I smile.

"Go on next!" he urges and I start to get nervous.

"No thanks, I'm fine, I don't want to go on," I stutter and take a very small step back.

"Yeah, come one, you go next," says Fang smiling at me before his gaze returns to Max.

Max hasn't said anything yet and for that I am thankful now I am starting to sweat and visibly back away.

Ig grabs my wrists to prevent me from backing further away and stares deep into my eyes with his baby blue ones, filled of concern.

"Nudge," he says gently and my heart stutters irregularly then it stops before starting up again at a faster rate than normal- at least I hope it starts up again, I can't say I'm paying that much attention right now.-

"Are you okay, what's wrong?"

I am completely taking in by his hypnotic, sympathising eyes and before I realise what I am doing, I blurt out my secret that only Max and my family know.

"I'm seriously afraid of heights."

"Oh," says Ig looking surprised and I blush and look away.

Ig puts two fingers beneath my chin and raises my head to look him in the eyes.

"Nudge, it's fine, everybody is afraid of something," he says smiling softly.

"Thanks, I say feeling better.

"Will you go on it? To conquer your fear?" he asks and I am filled with a deep impending sense of doom and a look of horror crosses my face before I manage to replace it with a blank expression.

Ig must have glimpsed the look on my face because a pleading expression has entered his eyes and his voice turns to a whisper, "Please, for me?"

I sigh and try to squish my feelings of dread. "okay," I give in and Ig smiles at me.

Suddenly, realising the awkwardness of the situation, both Ig and I jump back and turn red.

"Uh, okay," I say nervously and line up for the flying fox.

I smile, proud of myself when I unbuckle the harness from around my waist and run over to hug Ig.

He hugs me back but then we find ourselves in that same awkward predicament and jump back again.

Luckily the bell goes for lunch and saves us from further embarrassment so we all make our way over to the campsite for lunch.

**Iggy's POV**

"It's weird, I think Nudge likes me but nothing ever happens between us," I say to Fang.

"Man, maybe you should just ask her out?" he replies.

"Fang, maybe you're right... I will ask her tonight.

After dinner I walk over to Nudge.

"Hey Nudge,, do you wanna come for a walk with me?

**Nudge's POV**

My heart skips a beat. Oh-my-gosh-he-wants-me-to-go-for-a-walk-with-him!

"Sure," I manage to say.

"Come on then," he says, "I thought we might walk along the river.

**Ig's POV**

We walk along the river for a bit before I ask her.

"Hey Nudge," I say nervously.

"yes?"

"uh-umm-well you see-uh-uh I really like you and I wasn't sure you know if you felt the sam-  
>She answers me with the sweetest of kisses.<p>

"I was hoping you would say that," she says and I pull her close for another kiss then we continue along the river bank hand in hand.

**Max's POV**

"I'm so happy for Nudge, she's off walking with Ig and I can tell they really like each other," I say to Fang.

"I'm happy for them too."'

I smile at him, Fang is great in so many ways.

"I love you," he whispers in my ear.  
>"I love you too" I say smiling up at him and he leans down and kisses me. He lays down next to me and strokes my hair. He moves closer and starts kissing my neck.<p>

"Fa-..." I start to say.  
>"Fang," I manage. "Don't you think we should wait till we get home, or somewhere were we are not surrounded by other tents at least?"<p>

"Oh yeah," he says laughing breathlessly, "I forgot we were at a school camp."

Just then Nudge comes into the tent.

"well," says Fang, "I'd better let you two talk girl stuff. Good night Max, I love you."

I feel my heart swell with happiness.

"I love you too Fang."

He leans in for a gentle good night kiss (not that he has far to lean in) and for a moment is seems as though me and Fang are the only two people there.

"Excuse me?" we are interrupted by Nudge.

"Sorry Nudge, didn't notice you there," Fang says laughing.

"Obviously," she replies.

He leans in for one more kiss and then he is gone.

I sigh, missing him already but look to Nudge for details. Her eyes and shining brightly and her skin is glowing with happiness.(does that actually work? I'd like to try it sometime maybe in the middle of a dark room at a sleepover, ha, it'd freak everybody out and I could like pretend to be an alien from outta space! Anways... back to my story...)

"So what happened?" I ask grinning. She grins back and waggles her eyebrows.

"He asks me out!" she squeals softly and excitedly.

Just then the teachers come around and tell us to be quite, no more talking, but Nudge doesn't seem to mind for once. Probably because she can't wait to re-live the night in her mind while drifting off to sleep. She tells me everything in whispers before she finally drifts off to sleep.

I cannot sleep and think how good it would be to have Fang next to me with his arms around me helping me go to sleep.

_I will get Fang for you_, whispers Ig and I start, then remember. The mind reading thing. I hear Fang wake up and Ig telling him I can't sleep. With in a minute his arms are wrapped around me and I am once again falling asleep in his arms with him gently stroking my hair and cheeks.

I wake in the morning to hear Fang whispering in my ear, "When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me, everything's alright, when you're right here by my side. When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven, I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes." And once again I fall asleep in his arms with his words playing over and over in my head.

**Fang's POV**

Max wakes up for only a minute when I am whispering in her ear. She smiles then drifts back to sleep. She looks so cute and peaceful, I think to myself as I hold her.

_Come on Fang, seriously? _I hear Ig think thought me.

"Aww sorry Ig, I forgot about your mind reading," I whisper through the wall of the tent.

_I figured,_ he replies grumpily.

Eventually I go back to sleep and dream of Max. _Screw Ig _I think as I drift off. _I'll think what I want._

**Nudge's POV**

I wake to find Max and Fang snuggled up together fast asleep in each others arms. Once again, 'naww' is on repeat in my head. I don't want to disturb them so I crawly quietly out of the tent. I walk over to Ig's tent and peak inside. He is awake so I go in.

He kisses me while whispering "Good morning."

He pulls me onto his lap and I nuzzle my head into his chest. After a minute or two I look up and see him staring at me with the fondest smile on his face.

"You are so beautiful," he says. I blush and again nuzzle my head into his chest. I feel him running his fingers through my hair and as I lift my head up to look at him he kisses me and I get butterflies in my stomach. When I finally snuggle into his arms again I feel him kissing the top of my head and I know I truly love Iggy.

**End of Chapter 9.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

**Max's POV**

For the second morning in a row I am woken by miss Clarke and miss Williams running around like maniacs banging pots and pans. I look at my watch and it says it's only 6:00am. Oh yeah, today's the day of the big bush walk/camp out thing. It's where we pack out tents, hike for hours on end before arriving at our destination where we stay for a few nights before heading back to the main camp.

I sit up in the tent and realise Fang is not beside me. I poke my head outside the tent just as Ig comes over.

"Fang has just gone to take one of his early morning showers," he says, chuckling.

"But the ho-...oh" I say, realising what Ig is getting at. "We should start packing our stuff," I say quickly changing the subject.

**Fang's POV**

After I have a shower I walk back to the tents and kiss Max good morning.

"Hey Fang, a little early to be having a shower don't you think?" smirks Ig. I glare at him.

"Everyone listen up, we have a special announcement to make," miss Clarke yells.

"This year," continues miss Williams, "The camp out will be done a little differently. This year you will be going in groups of 4 and you will get to choose your destination! So choose your groups, come tell us who you are going with and get packing!"

Immediately Me, Max, Ig and Nudge go and tell the teachers our names. Before we know it we are packing and on our way to beach 10, the most secluded beach at Berry.

We get there around 2:30pm. After walking all the way to beach 10 we are hot and sweaty so we decide to go swimming. The good thing about beach 10- it has an insane jump rock!

**Ig's POV**

"Awww, come on Nudge and Max, you guys _have_ to jump rock with us!" I say. "I know you want to," I add.

"Ugh, outta my head Ig!" says Max.

"I think me and Max were just going to go for a walk and talk about girly things," Nudge says.

"Okay," I sigh with defeat, "but you have to kiss me before you go," I chuckle. Nudge smiles and kisses me softly. Max also smiles and kisses Fang too. Then they walk away to talk about "girly stuff" while Fang and I proceed to throw each other of the top of the rock.

**Max's POV**

Me and Nudge walk for a bit then sit down on a rock.

"Nudge?" I say tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if me and Fang, you know, did 'it'?"

She sighs, "I thought you were going to say that. And Jem you're my best friend, I wouldn't like disown because of something like that. It's your choice to do what you want to do when you think the time is right, I just want you to be careful, I don't want you to get hurt. You are only 15. Now I'm not saying that you aren't in love with Fang, I can totally see that you are, I just don't want you to end up in the wrong circumstances that you can't cope with."

"Yeah, you're right. Also, to protect Fang too. If he ends up a father at 15, he can't go to university properly or be a rockstar or spend his money at all, and it takes away his chances at what he wants for his life."

"Don't worry about it though, it's been on my mind lately too, it's just something that as teenage girls around horny teenage guys have to live with. There is _way_ too much oestrogen and testosterone going around to not have it on your mind. I know lately Fang's been spending most of his mornings in the bathrooms having cold showers. And since we're on the topic, if you guys do get married, you'd have really cute babies," Nudge laughs at me and I turn bright red but laugh with her.

Now that things have all been cleared up, we slowly walk back to the boys, speaker of lighter topics, i.e. how hot they are and debating to play truth or dare with them, then do a lap dance just to tease, cause it would be funny right? You can't deny it.

**Fang's POV**

After we have been swimming we go to set up camp, but the ground needs to be cleared and it will take _AGES _to clear up

"I have an idea," says Max tiredly, worn out from hiking and swimming all day.

I look around the area in which we are standing in. There are no trees for a radius of about 10 meters but the ground is covered in small sticks, leaves and stones.  
>Max is standing in the middle of the area. She puts her luggage on the ground then closes her eyes in concentration, a small crease appearing between her eyebrows as she frowns.<p>

Suddenly, as if some mystical entity has decided to do spring cleaning, all the leaf litter on the ground along with the sticks and stones in a 10 meter radius begin to slide themselves outwards, leaving the ground flat and clean. The leaves and dirt start to rise of the ground and start spinning in a sphere around Max, moving faster and faster, whirling around her at amazing speeds. Her hair is whipping around her face and she starts to levitate of the ground, surrounded by the sphere of bush materials. She seems to be emitting a faint bluish light and abruptly she opens her eyes and a golden light shining out has replaced the normally mid brown flecked with gold eyes.

The debris starts to slowly descend and leaves the area inside the circle clear but piles up around the outside around our camp site in a small barrier between us and outside, like when you dig a moat around a sand castle and use the sand you dig up to make a small wall around the castle for no other reason than the fact that you had to dump the sand somewhere and you may as well make it look decent and out it to good use rather than put it in a 'rubbish pile'. Well at least that is your reason until the parent comes up and congratulates you for thinking to put up wall for fortification.

Nudge, Iggy and I all watch, astounded.

Max closes he eyes and the golden light shining from her eyes is cut off and the blue light slowly fades as she finishes and a small gasp escapes her lips before she falls out of the air and collapses in a dead faint.

"_**MAX!"**_ I yell and run towards her, catching her in my arms before she hits the ground. "Max, Max, please be okay, please, please," I repeat desperately, frantically, willing her to be okay.

**Nudge's POV**

"Max!" yells Fang desperately as he runs towards her and catches her in his arms. If anyone had ever doubted his devotion to her, his face right then, would have completely convinced them otherwise. His face is so full of worry, concern and love as he rushes towards her. I have never seen anyone look so, emotional in my whole life as he looks right now.  
>I can almost feel tears welling up with the display of emotion.<p>

"Max, Max, please be okay, please, please," he repeats desperately, choking up when she doesn't respond and turning deathly pale as if all the life had been sucked out of him.

I have been working on blocking peoples and emotions lately because I don't believe it's right to read what people label as private and believe are private. I have not failed once... until now.

Fang's emotions are so strong, even from 10 meters away, they burst through all my reinforced barriers and overwhelm me, I can feel his desperation trying to take control of my actions but I pull myself together- for his sake, and ignore my emotions, that are actually his. If I am experiencing them that strongly, I'd hate to be feeling what he is going through right now.

Fang, knowing I have done a first aid course, looks up at me as I walk over, a tear glistening in his eye as he chokes out "Will she be okay?"

I nod and smile reassuringly, knowing he will want to do whatever possible to help her.

"The best thing you can do right now is help Ig set up the tent so Max can rest more comfortably. She was just really tiered and over-exerted herself when she used her powers to clean the campsite."

Well I hope she is okay, I can't tell him anything else or he will completely cease to function, but, I've never treated magic before, so for all I know she could have used up her life's resources or something, for all I know... she could be dead...

**End Of Chapter 10.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

**Max's POV**

Slowly, I open my eyes and stare at the roof of a tent. I turn my head to the side and see Fang sitting beside me, his head in his hands. Behind him is a wall of canvas and I can see the silhouettes of Ig and Nudge on the other side.  
>When I fainted they must've set up the tent, it must be one of those four people tents with the canvas wall in between.<br>from outside I can smell something really yummy cooking and fresh light is filtering in through the door, it must be morning of the next day.

I turn back to Fang who is looking down still, so he wouldn't know I'm awake yet, and he runs his hand through his hair. I reach my hand up and caress his cheek.

"Max!" he gasps, and looks at me relieved, then leans down and hugs me tightly as if he's never going to let me go again.

"Are you okay?" he asks softly.

"I'm fine," I whisper back, "Just a little over tiered, but I'm more rested now."

"I'm so glad you're okay," he says kissing me gently.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his delicious weight on top of me. I open his shirt and trace his 8 pack lightly with my fingers, touring the well chiselled valleys. He sits up and I am felling disappointed but he takes his shirt off and unbuttons mine.

He looks me up and down. "You're perfect," he whispers.

He kisses me again and I feel his pants tighten a little. I let out a giggle and he goes bright red. "It's okay," I say smiling and open my mouth to continue.

**Fang's POV**

I feel my brain start to go into overload and all my senses are going crazy and are on hyper alert; I'm pretty sure there is not much blood left in my head anymore. My stomach muscles clench as her fingers skim lightly over my oversensitive skin and I draw in a sharp breath as her fingers ghost along skin along the top of my belt. I hear footsteps and Nudge starts to unbutton our tent door. "Shit," I mumble.

"Hey Max," Nudge begins, then notices that I happen to be lying on top of her. "Oh! Oh my gosh, I'm _so _sorry, I- uh, I'll just leave you guys alone now," she says as she hastily backs out of the tent and zips it back up.

"Damn," I whisper in Max's ear softly, "ruined the moment." She sighs too, but smiles anyway.

"Never mind," she says, "Let's go get something to eat, I'm starved. Haven't eaten since yesterday before I used my amazing powers you know," she grins.

I mentally slap myself, how could I have forgotten? Jeez, I'm an idiot, the minute she kisses me, all thoughts from moments before fly outta my head, and when she unbuttoned my shirt... well my mind was on a one track road... ugh, I'm doing it again!  
>Why do I keep doing it?<br>I don't know, maybe because I'm a hormonal teenage boy who is infatuated with his girlfriend.  
>Maybe, but maybe you could be more concerned about her-<br>wait. Oh my gosh, now I'm even having conversations with myself! I think I need therapy. I'll continue this conversation later right now I need to help Max. NO, no, I will NOT continue this conversation with myself later. Okay, just focus on helping Max, focus, focus... damn! There I go again, I'm still talking to myself!

Okay, chill, help Max.  
>Okay, got it.<br>Arrgghhh!

**Iggy's POV**

Fang is having the weirdest conversation in his head right now, I'm so confused. I'm going to ask Nudge to help me practise tuning people's thoughts out like she does later. Especially Fang's. He's been my best friend for years but I never realised how weird the inside of his brain was!

I peel the BACON! off the frying pan that I am holding over our small camp fire place an equal amount on everyone's plate... well except for Max's, I give her double since she hasn't eaten since yesterday and using all her powers would have taken a lot out of her, plus the fact that she fainted... and apparently that takes a lot out of you.

Fang leads Max out of the tent, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks, and over to me and the rock circle surrounding the fire. They take a seat on one rock beside each other, tightly holding each other's hands.

"Wow, I'm famished!" exclaims Max, looking hungrily at the BACON!

Nudge comes over and distributes the plates of food to everyone and Max stares enthusiastically at the BACON! before scoffing it down. Fang looks at her, amused, while I can barely contain my laughter, but thanks to her focus being whole heartedly centred on the BACON!, she doesn't notice.

After breakfast we all go to the river below the insane jump rock to have a swim to start off the day, not that we have anything in particular that we have to do anyway... but we might go for a hike or something later.

**Nudge's POV**

I am wearing my shorts shorts over my bikini bottoms and a thin cotton top over the top half of my bikini, even though it is going to go see through-ish anyway. I run into the water immediately and start mucking around splashing Fang and Iggy. Both of them are just wearing black boardies with no shirt which; sure enough has captured Max's attention. I can tell she is having difficulty keeping her eyes off Fang's torso and it's funny watching her struggle. Fang is currently not paying much attention, having more trouble trying to get the football of Ig.

Max is sitting on the edge, just watching and I walk over and urge her to come in. I smile a little and walk over a little bit so I can see everyone at once and send Ig a telepathic message telling him of what I am sure is about to happen.

Ig 'accidently' looses the ball to Fang and Fang runs away from him in the direction of Max and Ig 'falls behind' a bit.

Just at that moment Max decides to come in so she slowly takes off her shorts and stretches up as she lifts her shirt over her head, leaving her in just a bikini. Fang, running at full speed ahead, just freezes on the spot and stares, his eyes bulging out of his head. He is completely mesmerised, it as if everything is playing out in slow motion and is just standing there with his jaw dropped, ball ready for the taking; so Ig just runs up and smashes into him and suddenly everything speeds back up again into real time as Ig, Max and I all just crack up while Fang surfaces spluttering for air.

Max runs into the water to join in the game and I run over to join back in again, seeing as my idea went according to plan. We team up, Ig and Max and me and Fang. I snatch the ball off Ig and chuck it to Fang.

"Run Fang, run!" I yell as he sprints away. Max runs up behind him and jumps onto his back, wrapping her legs around him, her stomach pressed to his back. She wraps her arms around him and I laugh as he gets sudden visible goose bumps all over his skin. He pauses for a second and relaxes his grip on the ball to turn and see Max and that's when she strikes. She snatches the ball out of his hands and holds it high above his head, laughing and gripping on tightly with his arms. He laughs and suddenly turns his head and presses his lips to hers. She instantly responds by lowering her arms to wrap around him and he snatches the ball back off her and pulls his head away.

"Hey, that's not playing fair!" complains Max, trying to reach the ball as Fang holds it out in front of her.

"Oh, and what you did before was?" he questions, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes!" she replies indignantly, "all I did was jump on your back to reach the ball. It's not my fault you're so susceptible to my charms and all your nerve ends are on hyper alert!" she defends.

"Not cool," states Fang.

"Okay, okay, time out!" yells Ig, "Can we have lunch now?"

Ha, that boy; always thinking of his stomach. So, we make our way back to the tents for an exciting lunch of 2 minute noodles. At Coolendel, everyone pretty much lives on 2 minute noodles. Yum.

After we have filled up on the noodles, we all sit down to discuss what our afternoon activity will be. I am lying on my air bed half asleep, worn out from the football game this morning, when Iggy comes over and lies down beside me, draping his arm over my waist.

"How does spooning sound, for an afternoon activity?" he suggests hopefully.

I roll my eyes and grin; looking over to Fang and Max for other more adequate suggestions.

"Maybe hiking?" says Fang, not too enthusiastically.

"reading?" I put forward, not really implying that that's what I want to do.

"Truth or dare?" suggests Max.

That's the best idea so far, so we decide to go with that. It is now getting dark, so we all sit in a circle around a small campfire, eating the traditional toasted marshmallows.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" I exclaim enthusiastically.

"OOHH, OOHH, PICK ME!" shouts Ig.

"Ah, ok then." I say.

"Ok, I chooooose...Fang, truth or dare?"

"Uhh, why do you sound so gleeful about this? What do you want me to choose?"

"Dare!"

"okay, I pick truth."

"Too bad, I dare you to sing a love song to Max, with a lisp!"

"Uhg, fine. Alright, Max. This one's for you!

_Living in my own world,  
>didn't understhand<br>that anything could happen  
>if you take the chanthe<br>I never believed in  
>what I couldn't thee<br>I never opened my heart  
>*oohh*<br>to all the pothibilitieth  
>*oohh*<br>I know  
>that thomething hath changed<br>never felt thith way  
>and right here tonight<br>thith could be the sthart  
>of thomething new<br>it feelths thso right to be here with you  
>*oohh*<br>and now, looking in your eyesth  
>I feel in my heart<br>the sthart of thomething new!"_

We all collapse laughing as Fang makes a complete fool of himself, doing all the actions and acting as if he is actually Zac Efron and let me tell you it is flipping hilarious!

"aha, ho ho, hehe, hah-wait... how do you know the words?" I ask, when I can pause for breath.

"oh, well that used to be Ig's favourite movie and he made me watch it like a thousand times for his repressed female side. He even knows all the words to all three movies and everything!"

"Really! Would you like to sing a song for us then, Ig?" I ask excitedly.

"Uhh... no thanks, it's Fang's turn now. I wouldn't want to be rude."

"Oh no. You are a _very _polite person, Ig. Okay. I choose Nudge. Truth or dare?"

"uhhh... Truth. I would rather not sing a high school musical song."

"Okay then, what is your worst fear?"

"Well, now that I've conquered my fear of heights... death by drop toilet. Don't you think it would be just horrible to like fall in or something and then have to swim around for days in the muck and like... drown in POO! Ew!"

"That's a very strange fear, but, yes, I do agree with you there." Said Fang.

"My turn! Ok, Max, I already know pretty much everything about you, so you have no choice but to choose dare."

"Ok, dare it is then." Replies Max.

"Alright, Max. I dare you to give Fang a makeover. You brought some makeup, right?"

"Uh... yeah. Never know who you might meet in the bush!" admits Max.

Max quickly runs into her tent to grab her makeup bag, and then runs back out to us to begin the transformation. She takes out her bright red lipstick and starts applying it to her own lips.

"Uh, Max? Aren't you supposed to be giving Fang the makeover?" I ask, nervously awaiting what is going to happen.

"Don't worry, it's coming!" she says excitedly.

Once she has made sure that her lips are fully covered by the bright lipstick, she bends down to where Fang is sitting and smacks her lips all over his face; cheeks, lips, chin, nose, and forehead! Fang is grinning the whole time, until Max pulls out a little pocket mirror from her makeup bag and holds it up to Fang's face, who then screams a very high pitched sound, sounding suspiciously like a girl and runs to the river to de-lipstickify his face. By now we are all bursting with laughter, rolling on the floor!

When Fang gets back from the river, he picks up Max and swings her around laughing, then sits down with her on his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Okay, my go," she says, grinning evilly at Ig.

"Ig, you have no choice, you must choose dare."

"Uh, okay, dare?"

"Right, well lover boy," she say's chuckling evilly at Ig and me.

"You're dare is to wear Nudge's new hot pink with red lace bra on your head until tomorrow," she says and Fang cracks up laughing so hard tears start to roll down his face.

Max, still in an evil mood, turns to look at him thoughtfully. –she must have somehow snuck some coffee or something, It makes her act crazier than normal-.

"What's wrong baby?" She asks and he looks up confused. Until she starts to kiss his jaw and he responds eagerly. Now, usually Ig would be opposed to this in public, but since this could divert him from his dare, he keeps quite. Max starts to slowly kiss down his jaw and onto his neck and he burries his face in her hair.

"Ungh," I hear him mumble torn between half trying to pull away, and half trying to pull her closer. She just laughs and pulls away, turning back to see out Ig do his dare.

Even in the dull fire light I can make out Fang's burning cheeks and the fair sized, dark, hickey on his neck .

Ig looks at me kind of nervously. "So uh, unless you want me to have to go through your stuff..." he trails of suggestively, knowing that Max won't let him not do the dare. I smile, and go to my tent to retrieve the pink bra.

"Here you go, Ig!" I exclaim, handing it to him eagerly. He takes it, but it is loosely dangling by the strap from his finger.

"Uh... what do I do with it?" he asks, with a confused and very embarrassed look on his face.

"Ugh. Give it to me." I say, taking the bra from him, undoing the hooks, wrapping it around his head and hooking it back up again. I stifle the laughs, and quickly whip out my camera phone, take a picture, and shove it back in my pocket.

"DELETE IT!" he shouts playfully, now very embarrassed.

"NEVER!" I reply, so I turn around and start running away, to protect my precious phone. But of course, I am not fast enough, so he catches up in no time at all, and tackles me to the ground, fighting for my phone. I then realise that there is only one way to keep it safe, so I shove it down my shirt, knowing that he's not brave enough to go after it there.

"Argh! That's not fair!" he whines.

"I'm sorry, but you'll just have to live with it." I reply, proud of myself for thinking of that.

"awwwww." He says.

I giggle a bit, and run back to the campfire, where not to my surprise, I discover Max and Fang having fun with each other (if you know what I mean). Awkward. That's the second time now!

Max is lying on the ground, on top of a sleeping mat, and Fang is holding himself above her, his lips attached to hers moving slowly down her jaw. One of her hands is tightly gripping his hair and the other is roaming his shirtless chest.

"Woah, woah, we're gone for, what... a minute and you two are already going at it again? You're just like rabbits!" exclaims Ig, covering his eyes in an attempt to block out the scene.

"Well we're sorry we found _love ._"says Max, turning away from Fang to tell us off.

"Ugh, you are such a girl!" replies Ig.

"Really, who would've known?" say Max sarcastically.

"Well, me for starters," says Fang, his voice still very low and sounding slightly different and husky from normal. "Men _don't_ have these," he says, his eyes fixed on the top half of Max's torso.

"Yeah, well what about those really fat guys with the man boobs?" exclaims Ig.

"Ewww, Ig, that's disgusting!" comments Max.

"Okay, I think maybe we should all go to bed now," I suggest since the sun's been down for a while so it must be getting pretty late and we will probably get up with the sun tomorrow.

"Ok," chorus Max and Fang gleefully.

"And _NO _... you know, me and Ig are right on the other side of the canvas!"

"Fine," they sigh in defeat.

Fang slowly slides off Max and picks her up bridal style and carries her into their section of the tent.

Ig and I look at each other, shrug, then walk into our section.

We both get into our sleeping bags and lie there quietly for a moment. We can hear Fang singing softly to Max and, unlike before when he was singing HSM, this is really sweet and quiet, just for her.

Ig and I try to tune him out, which isn't hard because it is so soft. Not because he sounds bad, on the contrary, it sounds so beautiful, but because the moment seems private.

Ig rolls over to face me and stretches his arms out. When they find me they start to pull hesitantly but I move towards him and he pulls me into his arms, hugging me. We just lie there as I drift off to sleep, comfortable in the protective curve of his body.

I guess Ig got his choice of activity after all.

**End Of Chapter 11.**

**Okay peoples, let me know what you think!**

**Search and you will find,  
>Ask and you will receive,<br>Knock and the door will be opened,  
>Review and you will be granted with another chapter <strong>

**If you can tell me where I quoted the top three lines of that up there ^ let me know in your review and you can tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter and if it fits in with my plan, your wish is my command;)  
>love my rhyming skills =D<br>peace out from Down Under,**

**-Cookie monster.**

**P.S In case you couldn't tell, I love BACON! :D**


End file.
